Phoenix Rising
by Xaxir
Summary: James Bond is back is his most life threatning adventure ever. Can he save the world from this new lunatic?
1. M's Task

Phoenix Rising  
  
Chapter 1-M's Task  
  
"007, please report to M's office immediately," Miss Moneypenny's voice rang through the building.  
  
"That's my que," thought Bond to himself. He hurried up the stairs and walked into a spacious office.  
  
"Please, take a seat James," said a rather old lady in a peach jacket. She walked around the table and gently turned a chair around. She slowly sat down, giving signs of her age.  
  
"Getting rather old, are we now, M?" Bond inquired with a crocked half smile.  
  
"Do you have a wish to lose your job?" she snapped back at him. "Here is the deal. A man named Rex Serveho, you herd off him?"  
  
"No," he replied. He glared at her and rubbed his hands together, "should I have?"  
  
She looked at him with a dark glare in her eyes, obviously, she was angry at his cockiness. "No, Bond. I didn't think you would have. He is a business tycoon and owns a Japanese Multinational Mega-caglomerate corporation. It's called Safe-Burn and they make all sorts of un-flammable items."  
  
"So what's he planning to do," Bond grinned," kill every one by preventing them from being burned?"  
  
"Bond, grow up," She replied with a snarl.  
  
"How can I with R working the Q Lab?"  
  
"Give it up, Bond. Q is gone and you have to learn to live with R. Now, we have no idea what Rex is planning to do," She said.  
  
Bond looked at her inquisitively and asked, "Then why accuse him of anything."  
  
"We can't… yet," she said, "That is why your mission is to infiltrate Rex's base and see what he is planning. Now off to the Q Lab with you." She hurried him out of the room and onto the stairs. She closed the door shut tight behind him. She walked over to her chair and slumped down in it. "I swear, that man will be the end of me." 


	2. The Q Lab

Phoenix Rising  
  
Chapter 2-The Q Lab  
  
Bond walked down the familiar steps into the wide-open area of the Q lab. A short stocky man in a white lab coat walked up the stairs and meet with bond. He waved his hand.  
  
"Hello Bond. I've been expecting you," said R.  
  
"It sound so wrong when you say it that way, please don't do it again," said Bond walking down the stairs past R. R had a rather round face and a bright red nose. "Why couldn't you have been a hot girl instead?"  
  
"Well Bond, here is the new equipment," said R as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "First off, we have this." He held up a little camera. "It is a flame-thrower camera"  
  
"Well," said Bond," that is entirely pointless for two reasons. One, I am to be infiltrating a flame proof company and two, wouldn't then ruin the negatives?"  
  
"Well," said R, "I liked it."  
  
"You would," said Bond. R threw the camera over his shoulder and it lit one of the workers on fire. He followed R over to the other side of the room. Behind them one of the men was still running around screaming in agony at the fact that he had been set on fire. R picked up a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Bond.  
  
"These are the latest," he said. Bond looked at the side and saw buttons running all down it. "If you push the first button then it will turn on the X-ray. The second button in Infra-Red, the third is Heat Vision, and the fourth is regular mode."  
  
"Handy, for once," mumbled Bond. He turned them over. "What about these five," he asked.  
  
"Glad you asked, Bond. This first one here is for stun darts, the second is for poison darts, the third is for a blinding flash of light, the fourth is to call your new car, and the fifth is a special one. Why don't you try it?"  
  
"Special," asked Bond," I like it." He put them on and pushed the fifth button on the left side of the glasses. A little rotating head came up in both lenses. It was the head of R. Under it were the words Q Lab.  
  
"Like it?" asked R. Bond didn't respond. Instead he pushed the forth button. A bright light blinded R.  
  
"Well I like that part," he said. "It's like you put all my gadgets into one. Now if only it had a grapple." R rubbed his eyes and walked over to James.  
  
"That is what this is," he pointed to a small long button on the to of the left lens. Bond folded up the glasses and put them in his front pocket. "Now do I get to see my new car?"  
  
"Why not," said R. "He walked Bond over to the spinning platform Bond always found his cars on. "Nothing new. This is the XLC Mustang GT. It is from America. A present from Q. This button is for the Sub. This one is for a Machine Gun, this one turns the car into a Surface to Air Cruise Missile, and this one it for emergencies only. Well Bond that is all. Good luck on your mission, and don't blow up my car." Bond walked out of the building and headed towards the Garage. His car was waiting for him there and he hopped in. 


	3. Getting Inside

Phoenix Rising  
  
Chapter 3-Getting Inside  
  
Bond looked up, seeing the rather large building in front of him. He hadn't  
been to Japan in quite a long time. He smirked, looking up at the large illuminated words. He sighed, taking off his glasses and holding them up. He pushed a button on the left, holding it out and watching as the grapple  
flew out. He jerked on it, making sure it was tight around the edge. He gave it another jerk, being pulled through the air. He landed on the roof,  
adjusting his tie as he stood up. He walked over to a glass skylight.  
"These people are always so."  
  
"Predictable?" A man with a rather Spanish accent cut him off. Bond turned around, gripping his wolfram in his hand. He stood up, turning around. "Well well well... The infamous Mr. Bond, I presume? I knew you'd be coming here." He smirked, looking at him. "I figured you'd want to steal my plans for your own personal profit." Bond smirked. For a moment there he thought he'd been caught. "Why don't you come with me, Mr. Bond?" The man asked, shaking his hand in a follow me sort of fashion. The man walked over to a door, which was still open. They stepped inside. Bond looked around the elevator, then back to the man.  
  
"Rex Serveho, I presume?" He asked, looking over the man twice. The man nodded, then looked back to Bond.  
  
"Mr. Bond, I have a proposition for you." The elevator door opened, a glass front appearing. Outside was an entire city. "This is the future. You see, as the world heats up, this place will survive. Everything in this dome is flameproof. But I've taken the incentive to go one step further. Everything here is injected with a new chemical. It's part glycerin, part liquid nitrogen. A few other coolants are in there also. You see, this chemical will allow things to keep at a cool level, never heating up. I think that this will be a great investment." He smirked, looking as though he was covering something up.  
  
"I think I'll pass." Bond said, shifting uneasily.  
  
"Very well then," He said, pushing a button on the panel. A flap opened up under Bond, causing him to fall out of the elevator. Bond fell, though remain quite composed. He bent his knees, ready to absorb the shock. His shoes would take most of it; the spring-loaded sole's were quite handy. R had one good invention. His plans were foiled though as another panel opened. There was a blue substance floating in the pool. He fell inside coming up. He swam to a hole, entering the shaft. He was shaking and his teeth chattered insanely. He felt frozen solid. That stuff was more than cool, it was freezing! He sighed, moving through the shaft. It seemed awfully hot. He looked up, seeing a vent. He pulled off his ring finger and pushed the inside. It became a simple drill. He began to unscrew the screws, pushing it up. He looked around at the small city. Pushing it up, he stepped out, dusting off his shirt. He pulled out his P2K, walking behind a pillar. He looked out, seeing the city. He put his sunglasses on, pressing a button the R didn't explain to him. His vision zoomed in. He looked under a window, seeing a label. It read 'IDC: South Africa' He recognized the name International diamond Corporation. He sighed, walking towards the exit. He knew where he had to go. So this was what M wanted him to do? Stop a man who wanted to make something of a cure to global warming? Bond sighed and shook his head. He need a new job.  
  
Bond hopped into his car, not even opening the door. He gripped the steering wheel. "Hello, James." Bond looked around. "You're gripping me to hard." He looked at his hands. The car was talking to him? James sighed, driving away. 


End file.
